legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alice (Resident Evil)
Alice is the main character of Resident Evil movies. Alice was a leading party in the conflict against the Umbrella Corporation during the Global T-virus Pandemic. Originally a high-ranking Umbrella security operative, she joined a deep cover operation by members of the US law enforcement to reveal the company's illegal viral research data to the world. This plan ultimately failed when her co-worker, Spence stole the virus samples with the intention of getting rich on the black market and leaked the virus into the lab to kill the research staff in the confusion. Both Alice and Spence were knocked unconscious when the security system released noxious gas and were rendered amnesiac. Infected after escaping the Zombie-infested facility, Alice was taken away by Umbrella for testing. Enhanced by a T-virus infection; cured and re-infected, Alice became the test subject of an Umbrella research project designated "Project Alice"; granted with superhuman abilities, she was able to survive the viral outbreak in Raccoon City and several years of the T-virus' spread across the Earth. As she had not succumbed to the T-virus and transformed into a Zombie, the acquisition of Alice became a major goal to the company as a means of surviving the pandemic. Alice ultimately crippled Umbrella's leadership nonetheless, paving the way for its Red Queen computer system to take full control of its remaining assets, now intent on humanity's destruction. Unknown to Alice, this was another Umbrella ploy to wipe out humanity, a ploy that was highly successful. Following the fall of Washington, DC, Alice was contacted by the Red Queen to bring a final end to the Global T-Virus pandemic and Umbrella. With the help of Claire Redfield, Alice returned to the Hive where she discovered her true nature as a clone of Alicia Marcus. With the aid of the Red Queen, Claire and Alicia, Alice destroyed the Hive and Umbrella and unleashed an anti-virus capable of bringing an end to the global pandemic. The P Team/B Team Storyline Blackpool Alice makes her first appearance in Blackpool and joins in the duel with Haythem Kenway and The Templar Order as well as Anarky. She joins Dr.Strange and The Multi-Universal Resistance. She will be the first member to join the team for the story LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Alice also appears here to help Strange and Bender again. She doesn't exactly show before Act 2 but does rescue her comrades, Alice rescues her friends by showing up by killing Dark Helmet with a shotgun to his head with the other members distracted she also distracts the Phantasm that attacked the heroes. She came in due to Blythe and Chun Li finding her. Alice and her friends are attacked by Hotaru and Neyla, Alice taking nothing of this bullshit shoots many law enforcers to prevent her arrest for killing Dark Helmet. Alice manages to escape Sinster’s allies Hotaru and Neyla and they find themselves at a space station where they head to find the third piece. Alice meets up with Sky and The Bodyguard Unit afterwards as a result. She also gives the order for them to go after 16 and the others find it repetitive that Eska is saying the countdown slowly. Alice and her friends get Carl and Grey's message and regarding 16 who thinks of Mor'du and Madrake did something and Alice says how does he have any proof. When Tony offers Serena and Static membership Alice says that they can't just do that, though Alice agrees to have them help Sky and The Bodyguard Unit.. Alice finds the ship where Blythe is being held and she joins up with Dr.Strange, Tony and James in saving her. Alice and them reach the coldness of the next island and meet Tai, Sage and Daisy who help her and the crew with stopping Jesse who is attempting something on Sinster. Alice and her friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinster. as she decides to help out Samson and Cruger.Alice heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she meets with the doopleganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastastia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kindom from Loki and Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. James and the reisitance land on theri next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop Blackgurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their pokemon before doing the job, Stange and the guys as well as Batigirl stop Blackgurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nililus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley.. Alice leads her own mission against Loki and WEsker afterwards and kills Major Cain with a blast to the head. Ikran's F-Zero timeline She, along with Rain, Spence, and Kaplan appear during Man of Destiny as she gets trapped in the Umbrella's Hive building. The T-Virus in Port Town has spread within the facility, and during the escape, Spence was killed by Capt. Falcon. She was the only one who noticed his peculiar traits, that he's not the late Douglas Jay Falcon, causing Rick to reveal himself. When the train was malfunctioning, Rick set off a bomb in the facility, then a Licker ambushed them. He used his desperate move with the Reactor Mights, only to succumb to his injuries. She and the team were spared from the Umbrella Corp. by the Galaxy Platoon, then Falcon recovered. Because of his heroic deeds, they promised to see him again, even when he races. Allies and enemies Friends: Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Leon S Kennedy, Ada Wong, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos Jr, Tony Aneimlda, Sunil Nevla, Android 16, Zoe Trent, Batman, Minster Miracle, James (Pokemon), Carl Clover, Mysterion, Grey, Sky (Winx Club), Luigi, Princess Daisy, Bennett The Sage, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Death The Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Gohan, Sora, Princess Anna, Discord, Mr.Gold, Makoto, Jesu Otaku, Major Kirrahe, Suki, Connor, Black Star, Kratos, The Star Alliance, The Striker Force, Slade's Ensemble, Protoman, Magneto, Ozymandias, Kiki, Xigbar, Ezekiel Zick, Captain Falcon (Rick Wheeler) Enemies: Albert Wesker, Timothy Cain, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Haythem Kenway, Anarky, the Templar Order, BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinister, the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Sinisters of Evil Gallery Alice_Resident_Evil_Apocalypse.jpg 22705.jpg kinopoisk.ru-Resident-Evil_3A-Apocalypse-1384019.jpg Alice_in_Resident_Evil_movie.jpg Resident-Evil-Alice-1080x1920.jpg s1200.jpg MJREextinction014.jpg 534.png Milla-milla-jovovich-1235259_1024_768.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Special Agents Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Leading Ladies Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters hailing from the Resident Evil Universe Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Goods Category:Blondes Category:Gun Users Category:Amazons Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takako Honda Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe